


Bad Things Happen Bingo

by DarlingTasi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy, Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dissociation, Multi, Original Fiction, Phantom pain, Treasured Possession Destroyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingTasi/pseuds/DarlingTasi
Summary: Doing "Bad Things Happen" Bingo on my Tumblr, these are the ones I have gotten done.





	1. Requests + Masterlist

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, where you can send in requests for any of the prompts not yet completed or planned!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darlingonyx

Bad Things Happen Bingo!! This is my first time trying to keep up with a long term kind of writing goal, as I hope to do a Blackout before getting a new board!

Please refer to the form at the bottom of this page to make requests!

 

[Bad Things Happen Bingo #1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193196/chapters/43035176)

**Prompt:** Dissociation

 **Fandom:** Original Work(“Stickmen” world)

 **Character(s):** Void(Ash), Ryan, Skylar, Gravity(mentioned)

 **Warnings:** Mentioned death, imprisonment and implied torture

 **Summary:** Void is over her childhood as Ash. As a royal. She knows it’s over, she does, she knows the fighting the war is, too. But is it really? Her only friend, dead, because she wasn’t able to protect her. Now she has her son, and her friend’s child. Alone, broken and definitely not cut out to be a single mom. Is it even real?

 

[Bad Things Happen Bingo #2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193196/chapters/43035311#workskin)

**Prompt:** Phantom Pain

 **Fandom:** Overwatch

 **Character(s):** Sierra(OC), Kiara(OC), Skylar(OC)

 **Warnings:** Mentions of prior abuse, trauma, experimentation, possible PTSD

 **Summary:** Sierra can handle punches, needles, kicks and everything thrown at her. She can’t handle the molten, searing pain in her veins as the serum forced her to change in more ways than one.

 

[Bad Things Happen Bingo #3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193196/chapters/43035347#workskin)

**Prompt:** Treasured Possession Destroyed

 **Fandom:** Original Work(“Stickmen” world)

 **Character(s):** Void, Gravity

 **Warnings:** War, death, being lit on fire

 **Summary:** Void’s expedition turns up more losses than gains for her to return to report to her Princess.

 

* * *

 

 

Request Form 

 

 ***Prompt:**  (Reference [this](https://darlingonyx.tumblr.com/post/182812781744/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo) post - I will let you know if a prompt is already planned or finished but not posted)

 ***Fandom:**  //

 ***Character(s):**  (Can be canon, my OCs, or(in the case of DA and ME) vague Shepherd/Warden/Inquisitors)

 **Relationship(s):** //

 **Special Request(s):**  (Anything that doesn't apply above, ie. "they just had an argument recently")

 

Fandoms 

  * Undertale(and most AUs)
  * Overwatch
  * Dragon Age
  * Mass Effect



 

M y  Fandom OCs + Relationships 

  * "NyxTale" - Onyx(dragon) + Ulys, Juno, Raye, Sterling, Zae, Vermeil, Asher, Razz, Rust, Pypa(skeletons)
  * Overwatch - Sierra, Kiara, Skylar
  * Dragon Age - Aiseria Mahariel + Zevran, Ciarra Amell + Leliana, Vera Cousland + Alistair, Tasilia Trevelyan + Josephine
  * Mass Effect - Adelaide Shepherd + Garrus



 


	2. #1 - Dissociation [Original]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Void is over her childhood as Ash. As a royal. She knows it’s over, she does, she knows the fighting the war is, too. But is it really? Her only friend, dead, because she wasn’t able to protect her. Now she has her son, and her friend’s child. Alone, broken and definitely not cut out to be a single mom. Is it even real?
> 
> Warnings: Mentioned death, imprisonment and implied torture

Void hated leaving the small cabin. She hated being in the cabin. She hated the nipping chill in the air, but she also dreaded having the two children under the blankets with her, keeping her awake but warm, needing to listen. Anything could be a threat. Anyone out of the ordinary, but, who else would be up in the mountains in a ran down little cabin?

Void sure as hell wouldn’t be, if she had any choice in the matter, much less with two children, no support system and no way of knowing if any of this was something she could protect.

She didn’t even know if it was real, as she laid in bed every night, waiting for it all to crash around her. For her to be back in that cell.

 

Her head burned, but when didn’t it? It was bleeding, a sickly, sludging gold liquid slowly dripping to the ground. Her tattered dress was stained with it, as she was sure her face was as well. It burned. Three long gouges from the top of her skull almost down to her jaw on the left side of her face.

They  _ burned _ . It seared, ached, made her want to cry and scream and beg for death, but she was silent as she stared.

Her wrists ached, bruised and sore, pinched by the rusted metal cuffs around them, holding her magic back as she watched the Regulars barking with drunken laughter down the hall from her cell. She could see their shadows in the dancing light of the fire.

She was  _ cold _ and yet it still  _ burned _ .

Ash could hear mumbling, it felt stuffy and distorted, as if she were being yelled at while under water. Yet it was too quiet to be yelling, wasn’t it? Maybe the blood had blocked her ears. Maybe it was just the guards laughing, and laughing, always  _ laughing _ and  _ grinning _ and  _ sneering _ .

She wanted to see how they felt with a pitchfork to the face like they had done to her, see who’s laughing then, the lowly bastards.

There was that damn mumbling again, as the world warped and darkened around her, as if she was passing out again. It wouldn’t surprise her, Ash had passed out enough to know how it felt, but this didn’t make her nauseas, just uneasy and confused.

 

“Mom, you’re scaring me.”

Void snapped out of it to the silence of the cabin, her breath puffing out in small clouds of steam in the freezing temperature of the cabin. Her head felt heavy and stuffed with cotton as she turned to look at Ryan, the little brown haired boy staring up at her with wide, blue eyes.

Skylar stood slightly behind him, eyes puffy from crying she assumed from the teary glaze they had.

“Why are you scared?” She asked softly, turning to him in her chair.

Ryan almost sagged as if in relief, “Mom, you haven’t moved from the table since yesterday evening,” He replied, biting his lip and almost shrinking into himself, almost worrying over her reaction.

Void simply glanced at the window, saw the sun sitting low in the sky but rising slowly, the fire having long since gone out and leaving the cabin in the silent chill of the mountain.

“Sky tried to get your attention...but...you didn’t even glance up, you just kept staring at the fire,” Ryan continued when she didn’t get agitated, or even worse, sounding ready to cry but the tears never even showing a hint of appearing.

“I’m sorry, Ryan, I didn’t mean to do that,” She apologized, offering a small, tight smile. “Do you two want breakfast? I can start the fire again and while you two warm up I’ll go see what we have, I need to go hunting today.”


	3. #2 - Phantom Pain [Overwatch]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra can handle punches, needles, kicks and everything thrown at her. She can’t handle the molten, searing pain in her veins as the serum forced her to change in more ways than one.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of prior abuse, trauma, experimentation, possible PTSD

Sierra wasn’t sure what woke her up at first, as she sat in the cool, quiet and dark room, staring at the bottom of the top bunk. It wasn’t until her heart felt like it physically skipped a beat did the pain hit, building in her chest and leaving her gasping.She curled in on herself silently, clenching her teeth enough she almost felt they would break as she felt the tears building with the pain. The boiling heat in her blood slowly moved from focusing in her chest to move outwards her throat felt like it was closing up. Sierra clawed at her arms, her bones felt like they were grinding together, being shattered and put back together.

  
She kicked the blankets off of her, choking on words, anything to get them to stop, to get them to knock her out again, anything to make her not feel.

  
Sierra barely registered hands on her shoulders, the fact that she was crying now, small droplets burning down her face. She was heaving for air, the sound around her muffled with someone yelling at her, but she couldn’t see them, not really, just blurs in front of her face.

  
Someone turned on the light and everything turned white, her head felt like it had been slammed with a sledgehammer and filled with lava, everything burned and broken and nothing feel good.  
Sierra screamed long and hard, her own sound assaulting her senses, making it projected painfully tenfold as she kicked and fought the hands trying to hold her down. She tore and seized, ripping at her hair, clawing her arms and chest, anything to get rid of what had been put into her blood and-

  
Sierra froze and gasped in shock as it was all doused in freezing, ice cold water, the burning turned to a chill, settling deep in her bones as she began to shiver now. She stared blankly at the wall now, arm and side aching, the carpet scratchy against her overly sensitive skin now.

  
“Sierra-”

  
She flinched at the hand again, but it didn’t move away, as she became overly aware that not only were her roommates there, but the base’s doctor as well, and she was sure at least one or two of the others had heard her and were outside the room. She shuddered violently at the rubbing to her shoulder, and they stopped finally, moving their hand away.

“Thanks...she’s fine...in the morning…”

  
Everything she heard was fuzzed behind a muffled and ringing noise in her ears as she focused on the wall, on the cold water seeping into her clothes, skin becoming clammy and cold as she calmed her panting to a stuttered breathing, the only pain being the aching in her shoulders, likely from pulling a muscle in her episode.

  
It was a welcome pain, something that didn’t burn, something that stung and ached and reminded her of waking pain and not the nightmare-inducing, bone grinding pain of the serum forcing her body to accept it and change or die.

  
The lights dimmed again, someone was gently petting her head, running their fingers through her hair.


	4. #3 - Treasured Possession Destroyed [Original]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Void’s expedition turns up more losses than gains for her to return to report to her Princess.
> 
> Warnings: War, death, being lit on fire

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Night time attack. Magic and weapons versus just weapons, a small encampment, nothing huge.

But no, fuck easy apparently.

The camp had been awake unlike they had originally thought. It wasn’t just a scout or two watching out in the night, and they were all up in arms the moment her group had broken the treeline.

Just as quickly, things were burning. Lunge, parry, parry, stab. It was easy, a pattern, if a little avried each time. But the heat from the flames around them grew, the dry summer making much of the foliage little more than firewood.

Void coughed from the smoke burning her lungs and throat after she finished her most recent opponent, leaving their body on the ground for the flames to lap at as she walked on for the next target or to leave.

Then, fast as lightning, a Regular was through the flames and thrusting a torch straight at her fast in a rabid fury.

“Burn you fucking demon!” He screamed, the fire catching on her hair and scarf as she narrowly avoided having her eye taken out.

She sliced his throat wide open with her scythe, gurgling filling her ears as blood splattered on her face and armor as the soldier dropped, gasping for air and choking. She dropped her weapons and patted at her hair and neck, gritting her teeth and growling at the pain before a larger figure grabbed her and sliced it off with his sword along with her scarf, barely able to blink around the building tears as her burning hair and tattered scarf dropped to the ground.

Void turned and grabbed up her weapons reluctantly, following after the Red magical, coughing until they were out of the smoke and flames. Her lungs ached and she fought for every clean breath, sheathing her weapons she glanced back at the burning trees lighting up the night sky, her men around her, none missing.

“Two wounded, but their camp is entirely decimated. We got one prisoner,” The muffled report was nothing under the ringing in her ears and focus on the crackling of the flames.

She nodded numbly, coughing a few more times before straightening up, “We head back. Now,” She replied roughly.

 

Gravity knew. The moment she woke up in the night, her heart racing and finding the bed empty beside her, she knew something was wrong. She’d gotten up from the bed, searching for Void’s regular whereabouts when the Dark magical couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t until she heard the horn of one of the war patrols returning did she feel the relief and building dread, rushing for the entry to their camp.

Void was no worse for wear as far as injuries went, but that both relieved and frightened her. Her hair was practically gone, poorly chopped off and sticking up in all directions, just barely covering the side of her head in the last hint of her thick brown hair.

“Gravity- I’m sorry, I wasn’t even thinking that-”

“What happened? Why were you gone tonight? I didn’t know that something was planned for tonight.”

“It was last second. A Regular encampment was getting a little too close for comfort for how many people were there,” Void explained, nodding to her second in command as the group began to disperse.

“Did something happen during the fight? Your hair…” Gravity trailed off, not trying to focus too much on what she had cut the hair herself where her scar was.

Void hesitated, glancing away and inhaling deeply the way she did, looking ready to punch the closest thing. Gravity knew she’d never be the one to get hit, though, even in Void’s worst moments.

“They burned my scarf, I...I couldn’t have saved it. The torched ripped it and then it caught on fire, and everything was burning down around us. I’m sorry,” She admitted finally, her tone sharp and agitated yet at the same time defeated.

Gravity was quiet for a moment, her own heart dropping in realization as she gave a numb nod. Ash didn’t have anything to hint towards her existence anymore, she was only Void now.


End file.
